


We Have Some Amazing Hockey

by JamieBenn



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: He could not stop running his hand over his arm when he was sitting on the plane. His hands covered the words more often than not. The image of the writing was now stuck in his mind.    We have some amazing hockey, man.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> #TryingToMakeThisOriginal #FindTheAustralianisms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think 'this isn't quite right, but its kind of familiar. It's had severe edits to these first two chapters and the rest of the chapters are in editing before being posted! Hope it reads better now!

Tyler’s arm was burning, the pain searing from his forearm upwards to his shoulder, and all the way down to his fingertips. He was in his room and the curtains were drawn, with his door closed. No one could see the immense pain that he was in. There was no one to witness the fact that he was – at long last – receiving his message.

Most people that Tyler knew had already received their messages when they were teenagers. He had even been witness to several of his classmate’s messages actually coming in. He now understood the pain that he had seen. The grimace as it began, their teeth clenching in agony, and then as the tears would roll down their cheeks, the letters often displayed clearly on their arm. Those letters would eventually lead them to the person of their dreams, who they would probably spend the rest of their lives with.

Tyler had been witness to many people in his classes getting their messages. He had eventually given up on getting his own. Perhaps he just didn’t have a soulmate out there, and maybe no one was ever going to love him beyond something familial. He was going to be alone, he thought, forever. He had grown up with parents who were in an extremely loving relationship. They each bore each other’s messages proudly upon their own forearms, both in big, swirling writing that belonged to his mother.

Due to everyone else having their messages, Tyler knew that he had to hide the fact that he _didn’t_ have one. He never mentioned the topic of messages to anyone. No one ever asked him what his message was. No one wanted to break that taboo that surrounded the topic. Instead of worrying too much about the love life of his future, he played hockey. It was one of the few sports where the players could wear long sleeves, and so it was easy to hide his forearms whilst wearing his hockey jersey and avoid telling the people around him.

However, he did get to the point where he was being looked at by major National Hockey League teams, which meant that when the Boston Bruins drafted him in their first round pick, second overall, he was actually going to be playing hockey in the league. Of course, this could only increase his worries about his lack of message.

The Bruins told him about the required medical pretty much immediately. It was totally normal procedure, of course, but he was still worried. He had heard stories about people with unusual messages. They could be beaten and left for dead on the streets. He could only imagine what people would think if they found out that his arm was bare of letters, and there was no sign of any soulmate in his future.

One of the first questions that the doctor had asked was whether his message had lead to his person yet. They didn’t even check to see if he had one. Apparently, it was assumed. He had scoffed at the question, and with that the doctor had become curious as to the situation.

“I’m going to need to look at your message, Mr. Seguin.”

He didn’t want to admit his failures, but he knew that the medical was just a small thing in the way of him playing in the NHL. If he wanted to be a part of the Bruins, he would need to pass the medical.

The look of astonishment on the doctor’s face as Tyler pushed up his sleeves, and displayed the blank canvas of skin at his forearms, was unforgettable. Tyler had swallowed loudly, and quickly explained. “I don’t have one.”

Tyler looked away from the doctor, not wanting to meet the other man’s eyes.

~*~

_A strong hand grasped his, clutching it close to their sides as they skated in tandem. “What better way than to get married on the ice.”_

_Figure skates adorned his feet. Of course he wouldn’t be wearing ugly hockey skates to his wedding. He saw his family looking at him from the platform along the side as the music began to play. The hand clutched his own even harder. He didn’t see the face of the man that he skated away down the isle with._

~*~

Once he had told the doctor about his situation, he was worried that people would find out. Even the other guys on the Bruins managed to stay ignorant of the fact. They were getting close to the cup, and he was having showers with everyone else, but no one ever questioned that they had never gotten a good look at his forearm. Everyone’s message was different in size, and generally hockey players tried to avoid staring at their teammates in the showers. The Bruins were great guys.

They were drunk and hang out together in one of their hotel rooms. A whole bunch of the guys were there, but Patrice and Brad were talking about messages and soulmates. They had both found theirs. Their messages had lead them in the direction of their wonderful sounding futures. They were happy with their lives, and what they were doing. Unlike Tyler, they did not have to spend so many years waiting for messages to come through, receiving theirs in their early teens. This was normal. Tyler knew he was not normal.

He couldn’t help but listen to their conversation, because even if he tried to tell himself that messages didn’t matter to him, he was still intrigued. Of course, they kept talking about them, and that meant one thing; tears. He was a hockey player, and tears were cascading down his cheeks. Apparently the boys didn’t even manage to find the connection between the crying and the conversation. Tyler liked that alcohol existed as an excuse to things.

~*~

The heat water of the shower fell down his back as he stood beneath the head. He heard the bustle of other hockey players in the showers around him, but paid no attention to them. He knew the rules of the shower, which meant avoiding eye contact – and looking at someone else’s junk.

Normally, he had quick showers, but he stayed until he could no longer hear the bustle of the other guys. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling, but it definitely wasn’t content.

His feet pitter-pattered along the floor as the towel hung around his waist. Within seconds of leaving the shower, he was staring at an empty space that used to be occupied by his clothes. Tyler was not a person that was generally opposed to nakedness, but in his own case, he kind of had to be opposed. They team didn’t know what they were doing, but at least they had left his phone. Tyler supposed that it would have been Marchand, and quickly called his team member, who answered almost immediately with a giggle. “Hey Segs.”

“Did you take my clothes?”

Another giggle came across the line.

“I _need_ them.” Tyler was rubbing his left hand, clenched tight into a fist, hard against his temple.

“Need is a strong word. What about children living in Africa?”

“They would be too skinny to fit into my clothes. Please. Bring them back.”

“You have to come get them.” Brad hung up.

Tyler sighed as he realised he knew exactly where his clothes had been put, because where else would pranksters on an ice hockey team put stolen things?

He grabbed his skates and headed straight towards the rink with a sigh. He just had to get them himself, right. He was Canadian, and a hockey player, so he could deal with the cold. No one was going to see anything bad, because he still had a towel covering all his important parts.

The ice was empty of people, but he was right. His clothes sat where the net would be during a game, and he sighed thinking of how cold and wet the clothes probably were. Was there even any use of getting and trying to wear them?

The saving grace, he realised when he skated to retrieve them, was that he coat was on the bottom, and being the waterproof coat that it is, everything on top of the coat was try and would warm up quickly. He smiled to himself, and put on the t-shirt, leaving the ice to put the pants on.

Brad was waiting as he left the ice. He wasn’t grinning the way that he should be after a prank.

“Tyler. I know I shouldn’t, but-“ Brad shook his head, “you don’t have a message, do you?”

Tyler regretted the fact that he was wearing skates in that moment, because it meant that he couldn’t just run off.

“I think Chara knows.”

He couldn’t run away, but he could kind of stomp, clutching his jacket and pants in his arms, towel still hanging around his waist.

He was breathing rapidly, because the one thing he never wanted to happen just did.

His team knew.

~*~

Tyler didn’t speak face to face to anyone from the Bruins again. It was a post-season practice. It was kind of like a goodbye thing for the summer. It wasn’t even the fact that he was ignoring people. No one from the team wanted to talk to him. It was almost like they thought he was a _freak_ , or something.

He kind of knew that it was coming when he was traded to Dallas. After everything to do with the league’s lockout, things had changed, and decidedly, he did not have a lot of chemistry with the people on the Bruins. At least, that is what they told him. So he found himself a place amongst the Stars, a team that hadn’t even done anything worthwhile in a decade. He was going from an original six team that sold out arenas, to a team in football country.

It was actually the night that he had found out about the trade with the Stars that he felt his forearm on fire. It was an utter surprise, and the pain was excruciating. He felt like he would never be able to feel anything else in his entire life, and even though the pain was so clear, he could hardly believe what was happening. He could not even address the fact that he was finally getting his message. He swallowed another big mouthful of beer. He needed more alcohol.

 _‘Could it have been a dream?_ ’ He had thought pretty much first thing in the morning.

But no. He had awoken with an astounding hangover, and he saw the writing, big, bulky, and black upon his arm. It was definitely not a dream.

With all his disbelief, he had dragged a wet dishcloth along the marking, to ensure that no one had drawn upon his arm in an attempt to trick him. That was common amongst children’s sleepover parties. It was cruel, and he had never forgiven the kid that had done it to him at an eleventh birthday party. He hadn’t even forgiven those kids who had just stood there and watched. He quickly learnt to never be the first person to fall asleep at sleepover parties.

It was almost as it should be. He was in his parent’s house, in his room. The message had come through during one of the few times that he felt a little vulnerable, like a child. He was amongst all his childhood things.

He didn’t even tell his parents that day. It was a summer day, but it was still cold enough for him to wear a sweater, so he threw one on, covering his forearm, and message well enough.

In fact, he didn’t even tell his parents before he left Canada. When he had gotten to Dallas, his parents still didn’t know. He wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t tell them. He almost convinced himself that he was worried that his parents would coddle him like they had done to his sisters when they had gotten their messages. Tyler didn’t want special treatment.

He could not stop running his hand over his arm for a long time after the message came through. He was even running his hand upon it during his flight to Dallas. His hand often just rested upon where the words were. The image of the writing was already stuck perfectly in his mind.

_We have some amazing hockey, man._

Tyler had felt ridiculously giddy when he had first read the writing. His person played hockey. _His person played hockey. _ Even more importantly, he was going to play hockey with his person.

For some reason that scared him a little, because it meant that his soulmate was going to be a man, but Tyler had known for a while about his attraction to men, especially strong men. He was probably more scared about people finding out about it being a man. Mostly, though, he was just happy. Because he _did_ have a person somewhere out there. He was actually going to meet someone that was apparently going to be worth the entire wait. He was also going to play hockey with them.

This really made more sense than anything else he had dreamt up since he had learnt about messages. Nothing else in the world would make more sense than his soulmate being someone else who plays hockey. Hockey had become his escape route when he had been worried about his future. Hockey had _become_ his love. It only made sense that his _true_ love would share his deep love for hockey. It would make an awesome connection. They were going to play hockey together – which was amazing news.

~*~

Dallas was an intriguing place. One of the first things that he realised when he got there was that it was going to be hot a lot of the time. There was a reason that ice hockey wasn't the most popular sport in Texas. Ice hockey was the national sport of Canada due to the fact that it is cold that sometimes it is possible to skate without a rink. Just hop on a nice and frozen lake. Tyler was used to skating rinks being everywhere. He'd never lived anywhere where he'd had to go more than half an hour to find a rink.

 

He was not sure why he felt happy about being in Dallas. Perhaps it was due to the possibility of him meeting his person. His receiving of the message, and being traded to Dallas were events so close together that they could not just be a coincidence. Perhaps he was just glad to be getting a fresh start. No one knew about his past, and how belated his message came through. He didn't even have to hide any longer. Everything was moving into place. That was probably why he felt so happy about playing hockey for Dallas.


	2. Chapter One

The crisp cold air of the ice rink, and the scraping of skates along the frozen surface brought him to reality. He was a Star now. The Bruins were in his past, and he was a Star.

Jamie Benn was also a Star. He was the biggest Star, shining bright above them all as their captain, and he was Canadian. As a Canadian, Tyler liked other Canadians. Of course, there was never going to be a shortage of Canadians playing hockey, and some of the most noteworthy names in hockey were Canadian, but the fact that there were so many of them on the Stars, and the Captain was Canadian, just made the situation all that much greater for him.

Jamie Benn had been drafted in some obscene position in the 2007 draft, but somehow he had proven himself, and he was standing there as the captain of an actual NHL team. Even though Tyler had been drafted second, and had won the Stanley cup with his last team, he couldn’t help but look up to Benn for that feat.

When Tyler was just a kid, it had been his dream to play in the NHL, but most kids know that their dreams are unlikely. Most kids don’t actually believe that they are going to be sitting upon a throne wearing that glittery dress like a princess. They don’t actually think that they are going to become superheroes, and are going to fly around saving peoples’ lives. Kids are a little more realistic than adults think, and although they wouldn’t mind suddenly becoming a princess or a superhero, it’s still just a dream. Tyler thought it a stretch that he would ever play for an NHL team. Now he had been in two. Jamie, on the other hand, had gone further than that. He was a captain, and it was no record, but he was still only twenty-four.

The Bruins had been a great team. They had won a _Stanley Cup_. But he knew that the Stars were going to be good for him.

~*~

Jamie Benn was a mysterious man. His hair was dark, and he was somewhat shy and quiet. At first, Tyler had wondered how such a man could have the capability to captain a team of brutish hockey players. Hockey players were the loudest of players from any sport. They could be rude, restless, and utterly ruthless. They were not very easy to wrangle. However, Tyler trusted that he would see the promise come from his captain soon enough. He would just have to wait, and watch.

Everything in a hockey rink was so white. The brightness of the ice, the lights shining down onto the rink from above. Tyler hated the away jerseys. They seemed to be just a little too bright, but the brightness of the Dallas ice represented his future. As soon as he put a skate to the ice, shivers ran up and down his spine. It felt amazing.

It was the first day of training camp, and there were plenty of people there for them to have a little scratch match. The first time that he had been on the same line as Jamie was possibly the best part of training camp. He had quickly felt the chemistry between the captain and himself, with their next to perfect passes they were already mimicking each other, and using each other’s skill to their advantage.

They both scored twice during the shortened match. They were both ecstatic. It was right at the end, when they were cheering about their own excellence that the words were spoken. They didn’t seem to come from anywhere. They almost seemed a little out of character from what Tyler had already seen of Jamie, who hardly spoke unless it was about hockey play, and hockey play alone.

Tyler felt a chill seep up through each and every pore of his skin. They made his bones ache, and gave him a sudden sense of belonging. He had had good feeling about Dallas, hadn’t he? He had had amazing feeling about the coming season. Now, though, he knew why he had had those good feelings.

Because he and Jamie apparently _have some amazing hockey, man_.

Tyler knew right then and there that Jamie was _his_ person. He had not even been in Dallas for very long, but he was already in love with Jamie Benn.

~*~

_"An important factor with the appearance of messages, is that it does not signify when you are going to meet your person. People sometimes claim that they know exactly when it will happen, but all the studies completed by actual scientists have ever shown is that no one can ever know. They all show that messages did not mean that you are going to get together and live happily ever after as soon as one of you connects the dots between each other. A lot of the time, messages are just important things that you person is going to say to you."_

-'Messages and Soulmates' by Peter McLachlan

~*~

Tyler was almost lucky that he had found his person within the same month that he received his message. Most people had to wait years and years before they finally heard those words spoken to them. They would spend years imagining exactly what the person was going to look like. They would have many dreams about an unknown stranger.

Tyler knew exactly who his soulmate was. Jamie Benn, captain of the Dallas Stars, the very attractive hockey player with big muscles, and most likely a big cock to match.

Tyler was sure that he would have a big cock, but it was definitely one thing that Tyler was having to leave to his imagination. He wished that it _wasn’t_ just his imagination, but now that he knew that Jamie was his person, he was quite sure that he would one day see Jamie Benn’s cock.

In fact, they were on the same hockey team now, so they would probably end up seeing each other’s dicks in the shower sooner rather than later. Tyler knew that he would have to take a lot of effort to not watch. He didn’t really want everyone in the team to know how he felt about Jamie, or the fact that Jamie was his person – at least not yet. He didn’t know any of them well enough, either.

Tyler had spent the night after that first day of training camp crying alone. He was not sure of the exact reason why he was crying, but it most likely had to do with the fact that he was absolutely overwhelmed. Jamie Benn was his soulmate, and he had a match to his message. In fact, he was still a little hung up over the fact that he even had a message at all.

Everything just felt so good around Jamie. Their hockey _had_ been amazing. Everything about Jamie was amazing. They were going to be playing hockey together as part of their job. Tyler could not believe that he had actually landed in that situation. Not only playing hockey for a living, but receiving millions of dollars for it. And now he was going to be playing with his fellow millionaire, and soulmate, Jamie Benn.

So he ended up crying himself to sleep, which ended up with vivid dreams coming to the forefront of his mind. He wasn’t even a very big dreamer, but there he was, dreaming of the man that was actually _his_ man.

So training camp was actually just really long days of hockey. Although, he loved hockey, so how much work was it, really? He hoped that he wouldn’t be overly tired by the time the first preseason game arrived.

He and Jamie didn’t even do much together for the rest of training camp. He was the captain, and he had to be shared around. He needed to see how everyone played, Tyler understood, so that he could have a hand in actually being a leader to the team.

Possibly the only notable time that they had been with each other during training camp, aside from that first day, was when they were completing a drill, and Jamie used Tyler and a rookie as an example line. Sure, there were actual coaches that did actual coaching a lot of the time, but the captain does have a job, and part of that job is to impart knowledge unto the newer players.

The example play was amazing. Sure, it was most likely something that had been done before. Tyler had seen similar things over his time playing hockey, but the way that Jamie had explained it, and waved his gloved hands around in the air, almost imitating the way Italians speak, made it seem like he was imparting some kind of platinum hockey play. It felt amazing to actually complete on the ice. Tyler wasn’t sure that he would get that ‘amazing hockey’ feeling from the first day of camp again without Jamie on the ice with him, but he found that apparently he didn’t need Jamie directly there with him, and that the captain gave him the feeling by just being there on the sidelines. Everything about the play had made sense, and had left him with a grin.

Tyler just had to ask. He had to find out, could not let the words sit on the back of his tongue Because it was important. “Did you design that?” Tyler was smiling, looking directly at Jamie’s eyes, “We will _have_ to use that.”

Jamie nodded, a toothy smile plastered upon his face.

Smiles were all around.

To both of them, it was like they were seeing stars. Both figuratively, and literally.

Due to all of the interaction between the two of them, Tyler could tell that they were going to become absolutely fantastic friends. Even if they weren’t each other’s soulmate, there were the beginnings of friendship lurking beneath the surface of the words that came out of each of their mouths. They did truly play some beautiful hockey together, and they seemed to just _understand_ each other. Even if they didn’t really _know_ each other. Yet.

As quite a loud person, Tyler didn’t even usually get along well with quiet and shy people, because it’s a lot easier to have a conversation if you’re both carrying the conversation. Crowds of louder personalities just often draw other loud personalities. He supposed that it was one of the reasons why he played hockey .It wasn’t just because the game had swallowed him whole when he was younger and was trying to look for an escape from his body and the fact that he had had no message upon his skin.

~*~

Calloused fingers ran softly down the inside of his thighs, stroking the sensitive skin that sat there. Pleasure shot up his crotch where his penis hung, slowly rising as it became harder. The sweat on his skin left it looking oily, and the sweating continued as hands touched, everywhere. It was all just constant hands, touching hands. The sensations were filling his body up, moving everywhere from fingertips to toes, and even the end of his nose.

A tongue came down on his abdomen, swiping up and down the skin, leaving a trail of moisture in its place. The tongue was bright pink, so inviting, he just wanted to touch it with his own. It was like the tongue could read his mind, and suddenly the tongue was in his mouth. Their tongues were touching and Jamie Benn’s lips were touching his.

Each tongue was sliding against the other. Both smooth and hot, warm breath escaping into the mouth of the other.

Tyler wrapped his arm around Jamie’s waist, pulling the other man closer. Their chests were almost touching. They did not fit perfectly, but they were pretty damn close. His tattooed biceps pressed into Jamie, and Jamie reciprocated, wrapping his own arm around Tyler, all their muscles touching. All their warmth was seeping into the other’s skin as they embraced.

They didn’t even go further, because Tyler was suddenly awoken from his dream as dream Tyler and dream Jamie were locked into each other’s arms. He shook his head, wishing that the dream could continue to further things. He wished that he could have seen and felt dream Jamie’s body. He wanted to lick the chest of dream Jamie, and then everything would have gradually gotten lower.

Instead, Tyler was left with a hard on as he woke from his slumber, he didn’t even have any of the appropriate fantasy material left up there. He was hard from a dream about cuddling his team captain.

What did _not_ help the hard-on was the body of Jamie Benn standing at the end of his bed. Apparently the team was going out for breakfast, and he felt the need to have to get Tyler himself, because apparently he cared a lot for the newbies on the team.

“Look, it’s just a friendly thing to do.” Jamie had said, as he ignored the fact that Tyler’s penis was absolutely raging – not even bordering semi. It was absolutely, utterly, and totally there. It was as though someone had actually stopped him right in the middle of sex and told him that he couldn’t come.

Jamie wandered off away from Tyler, letting Tyler rearrange himself into a better position that didn’t compromise his genitalia, and possibly get his penis deflated a little. He didn’t actually tell Tyler that that was why he was walking away, but it was quite obvious.

One thing for sure, though, was that it was actually a little difficult to let down your hard on when the person that was literally just in your sexy dream was standing right there in front of you. Jamie was just too fucking attractive for his penis to go down. So, of course, Tyler had to manage quietly.

If it was rude to rub one off in front of a dude you only met a week or so before, then no one told Tyler. He came quickly, wiping himself with a nearby tissue, before getting dressed in possibly the quickest manner he’d ever experienced.

He hoped to dear god that the image, and the feel, and the entirety of dream Jamie kissing him and licking him would not be seared into his mind forever. Unless Jamie came clean, and told him that he was also his soulmate… How difficult could it be to keep your eyes off of your teammate’s lips?

 

~*~

It was quite early. Morning skate was also early, because it was camp, and the first preseason game was very soon. This meant that the only place they could go for breakfast was the shitty little twenty-four hour diner that was most likely only still open because its only competition was the twenty-four hour McDonalds and also Walmart. No one wants to eat their early breakfasts at Walmart, though, so the diner pretty much had the market covered. Tyler doubted that anyone would eat there during normal daylight hours, though.

Tyler ordered pancakes. It was probably not something that he should be eating right before the preseason in a new team, if he wanted to be seen in a good light with the team’s management. He wanted to ensure that they were going to give him a lot of time on the ice. He wanted everyone in the NHL, including the Bruins, to see what he was capable of – what they had lost.

Jamie ordered a weird breakfast roll, with bacon and egg, and bits of things that probably didn’t belong in a breakfast roll. He was trying to shove the entire thing into his mouth, and it looked strange, to say the least. It hardly left anything to the imagination, but Tyler’s imagination easily ran wild with the imagery.

It turns out that he did not even need extra sexual elements within his dream to come up with further fantasies about his team captain. Apparently all he needed was Jamie Benn to have an open mouth, and be putting something in it. It probably didn’t help that he followed the eating by swiping his lips with his tongue. His tongue was just as vivid as dream Jamie’s tongue had been. The colour was bright, and it was beautiful. He wanted to actually feel it against him. He wanted to feel it both in his skin, and in his mouth. The dream had been so clear – he could imagine the warmth of the tongue sliding against his own even as he was sitting amongst the team trying to eat his breakfast.

He wanted to feel it for real, yet Jamie was only teasing him.

_Did he even know?_

Tyler was not even thinking about what it might look like to be staring at Jamie’s mouth so much. When he caught himself, he internally cursed, and looked away immediately, but Jamie had managed to catch his eyes. The others were laughing, but Tyler and Jamie looked upon everyone else and each other in confusion.

It was going to be a good, long day. Tyler was even going to have to watch Jamie get changed. This was kind of a good thing, but also meant that he was going to have to try and control himself, which was an effort in itself. It was getting more and more difficult with each moment that he spent with Jamie. He wondered if this was why the Bruins had kicked him out. If he could not even control himself in front of his team captain, then why on earth would he be able to control himself when he went out and saw a bunch of scantily clad women that wanted to jump his bones?

So, with each day, the trade was becoming clearer and clearer. Not only that, but he was coming towards an understanding that he really _needed_ Jamie. They needed to admit themselves to each other at some point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, those were edited versions of the prologue and chapter one! I have four chapters left to edit, but they should be up soon! Sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter Two

The world seemed to be falling to pieces, with how the media cared more about the soulmates of hockey players than the actual hockey players themselves. They cared more about the trials and tribulations involved in the world of soulmate dating than the fact that someone scored a hat trick. They were sitting at an interview about what they should expect from the upcoming season, and the only thing that the lady really wanted to talk about was their messages. Tyler still mostly kept his hidden. It was acceptable, and there were only a couple of guys on the team that didn’t have their forearms covered. These were guys that generally had committed their lives to their soulmates already.

When she directed a question at Jamie, Tyler’s interest piqued a little. Of course he was interested in how his captain, and probable soulmate would answer a question about soulmates. However, he almost swooned when he heard Jamie mumble, “I just want to wait and see what my person is like. They’re my soulmate, so they have to be cool, right?”

Jamie was not known for saying humorous things. He was someone that considered every single word that escaped his lips. He was someone that would think about every action that they committed, over and over again, until it was more of a concept than a historical event.

If Tyler was Jamie’s soulmate, and if Jamie knew, then Jamie was calling Tyler cool. If Jamie didn’t know, then he was still kind of calling Tyler cool. Tyler was not quite sure how to think about that, but he knew that it probably laid somewhere between happy and ecstatic. He was definitely not upset about it.

“I think that my soulmate is Jamie Benn.” He had told Brownie. They were still in contact, of course. It was Brownie, but even Brownie didn’t know about his long missing message.

“Dude, _the_ Jamie Benn?” Brownie was obviously surprised. Tyler wouldn’t have known what to say if Brownie wasn’t surprised. It was a very sudden occurrence, even to Tyler.

“He said it. He said _we have some amazing hockey, man.”_ Tyler shook his head, even though Brownie couldn’t see him through the phone. “That’s my message.”

Deep breaths were coming from both sides of the phone. Tyler was happy that he had finally told someone about the situation, and Brownie was just surprised. “Dude, I kind of wish you had told me that your message mentioned hockey. Fuck, you’re so Canadian.”

Tyler laughed, “So are you.”

“What did he say about it? Does he have your message?”

“I haven’t said anything. What if he isn’t in love with me yet? What if I haven’t said what is written on his forearm yet?” Tyler sobbed a little in the back of his throat. “What if he doesn’t even have my message?”

“Segs. Just talk to him.”

Since when did he and Brownie discuss things that actually dealt with emotions? Never. So what on earth were they doing now? The conversation was just making him feel guilty about his lack of confrontation with Jamie about the situation.

~*~

He didn’t strike up the courage to ask Jamie the question until after the second preseason game. Everything had been hockey, hockey, hockey. Tyler had been so focused on his game and how much he needed to score and impress that on most days he actually forgot that he was even meant to have the serious conversation with Jamie. Each night, when he remembered, he swore to himself and spent the hour afterwards staring at the text on his forearm.

When he thought about the message and about Jamie, his skin tingled, from his message to his toes. He wondered whether or not Jamie was feeling the same.

But he kept on forgetting to ask Jamie, and the season was about the start, and everything was going crazy, and his dreams about Jamie stopped in favour of dreamless nights where he fell asleep thinking about how much he wanted to prove that the Dallas Stars could be a good team, and he could be a good player. He was always just thinking of plays, thinking of how he could move the puck differently in an effort to score. He could he improve his and the team’s game play?

He stared at the number on the phone’s screen. Of course they had exchanged numbers, Jamie was his captain. And he had remembered once again, in the comfort of his home, his body tingling at the thought of his soulmate.

People can accidentally call people in fits of emotion, and this time was no different. Tyler’s anger at himself fuelled his need to call Jamie.  It was so easy just to press a finger to the screen and have the phone dialling a number.

Jamie answered the phone with a quiet and casual, “Hey.”

That shouldn’t have been enough to make Tyler shiver, but it was. He was too far gone on this man.

“I need to tell you something.” Tyler gulped.

Both men were heavily breathing through the speakers of their phones. Tyler could imagine how hot Jamie’s breath would feel against him. He would be glad to feel it upon his neck, crawling towards his mouth.

Jamie hummed as though prompting Tyler to spit out what he was meant to be telling him. The hum was deep, guttural, and he was probably just wanted Tyler to get through it so that he could get some sleep. It definitely wasn’t early in the night, but Tyler hadn’t really considered that before he had made the call. His thoughts hadn’t really been too logical at the time.

He couldn’t run away from the call, now. Jamie knew that there was something important that Tyler wanted to tell him.

It seemed like minutes that they hung in silence. Jamie was a patient man and found it rather easy to wait for Tyler to explain himself, even if he was tired.

Eventually, he had to say it, and the words spilled quickly off of his tongue, in a kind of alphabet soup.  
“I think you’re my soulmate.” He heard the gulp on the other side of the line. Jamie was silent other than the sound of his heavy breathing.

“Are you going to say something?” Tyler’s cheeks were wobbling, and he was worried that he was going to vocalise some sobbing through the line. He didn’t want Jamie to know that he was upset about this. He didn’t want Jamie to know that he had been fretting over the situation for so long.

When he finally spoke, Jamie’s voice came out squeaky, at least an octave higher than he normally spoke. “Can I see you?”

Tyler couldn’t help but whine his reply. He didn’t think that it sounded right from his own mouth. “Please.” His eyes were welling up with tears, and he hoped that if Jamie did turn up, that he would not notice how red Tyler’s eyes probably were right in that moment.

~*~

Tyler had hoped that Jamie would just stay on the phone on his way there, even if the call only consisted of heavy breathing into his ear. He was hoping that he could just have Jamie right there near him, next to him. They were _supposed_ to be next to each other. But Jamie had hung up soon after he had said he would go to Tyler’s. Tyler had cursed himself for not asking Jamie to stay with him while he travelled.

Jamie had arrived with a solid knocking on the door. It was a knocking of hard proportions, as though he was thoroughly determined to get in. The pattern of the knock wasn’t even any kind of rhythm yhat people naturally did when they were knocking on doors.

When Tyler unlocked the door, Jamie barged in like the big man that he is. Tyler knew that J?amie would be able to squash him quite easily, if he chose. He would be able to just push him against a wall and demand to know why Tyler was trying to fool him. Tyler should know better, right? He shouldn’t have told Jamie. Was Jamie going to get angry? He was probably going to want to see the message. But then he would be able to pinpoint exactly when Tyler had found out, and it would be embarrassing.

Jamie didn’t do any of those things, and Tyler breathed in relief. They weren’t even friends yet, really. Tyler had expected the worst.

Instead, Jamie sat upon the couch, slumping into himself and the cushions. “I thought that hockey might lead me to mine, but I never imagined…” Jamie sighed, “…you.”

Tyler was confused, “Am I not good enough for you?”

Jamie shook his head, and looked at Tyler. He pushed up his sleeves, and displayed his left forearm proudly. There were five big black letters taking up what was most likely the entirety of his forearm. Tyler could see them all, and it was in that moment, that he realised why Jamie had never displayed any signs of recognition to anything that he had said. He had never brightened up, and realised suddenly that Tyler was his soulmate.

The letters were all there. **S C O R E.**

Tyler almost laughed.

But he didn’t.

It must have been quite difficult to have grown up, playing hockey, and that was your message. That was what the person who you were going to fall in love with was going to say. Jamie must have stressed about it a lot of the time.

Tyler wondered when he might have said it to Jamie, when Jamie was in love with him. Did this mean that Jamie was in love with him? Could Jamie remember a time?

“You said it to me at camp, most likely. But I’d imagine you have said it to me even more than that.”

Tyler nodded, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” He pulled up his own sleeve to display that sentence marked upon his skin.

Jamie read it out loud, and almost shrieked, “You fell in love with me then?”

Tyler smiled a little. “We have some amazing hockey, man.”

Jamie laughed. “I can’t believe I found you.”

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. My document kind of failed, and so I have about 5 different versions of this fic on my computer and I'm struggling to sort it out. Hope this reads okay.


	4. Chapter Three

They didn't do much with each other, except go over to each other's places after practice. Of course, there were times where they hung out with the guys from team, but when they weren't it was kind of an unorganised date, where they found a movie to watch and sat together quietly.

  
They didn't even touch each other in a romantic way for a long time. Neither of them considered what they had done on that first night as something romantic. Tyler remembered the times where he would fall asleep on his father's lap. That obviously wasn't romantic.

  
Tyler had learnt that the soft brushes that he would often experience from Jamie's hand when he walked past, or the laugh that he would sound out when a joke was told, were things that he looked forward to. He looked forward to recieving those glances when they were out on the ice. He looked forward to the hockey hugs after one of them scored, and he definitely looked forward to the hockey hugs after they had won.

  
They were several games into the season, and hockey was just feeling so good to play. He felt like he belonged there so much better than he had when he was with the Bruins. Everything had fallen into place, and he felt like he could never leave.

  
There was just one problem he was having.

  
It was very difficult to control your wet dreams when the person you are having the wet dreams about is actually staying in the same room with you, or just around the corner on your couch. Therefore, there were slightly too many times where Tyler had to slip off to the bathroom, and in the shower, where he could get off in peace. There were also far too many times where he woke up, and his dick was standing at absolute attention, and Jamie was in the room, and he would have to hide it, or move before the other man was awake. Jamie often woke up before Tyler, and would obviously get a glimpse of the bump in the sheets and not say anything about it.

  
People expected soulmates to be in relations, though, so even though neither of them had told anyone on the team, they would probably have to tell someone soon, whether it be a doctor, the management from the team, or even their parents. They couldn't keep it a secret forever. They had both grown up in this society that puts sex first. Even if they were both men, and society liked soulmates like that a little less, they still expected someone to be putting their dick up someones ass in the relationship. It was just how they had been brought up.

  
And Tyler definitely would not say no if Jamie thought to proposition him. He would definitely not walk out that door, in fact, he would probably pounce on Jamie because he had been yearning for sex with the other man for just that long. He wondered how long it was going to take Jamie to notice that they weren't just any wet dreams, and that they were actually dreams about him.

  
The dreams were getting worse, too. They weren't like the first night, where there was only tongues and kissing involved. It was much different. There were dicks everywhere, and there had even been one where Tyler had totally dreamt that Jamie had fucked him right in the centre of the ice.

 

It was amazing, the first time that he got to actually touch Jamie in that way.

  
He had decided that it was time to surprise him. It wasn't difficult to just slide onto his knees, and take Jamie into his mouth. It wasn't difficult to give him a blowjob. Not when he got hard almost as soon as the dick was in his mouth.

  
Jamie's dick had risen quickly, so Tyler had something to work with almost straight away. Tyler hadn't really experienced a whole lot of dick sucking, but it was definitely something he knew a little bit about. Porn was a great educator for that sort of thing.

  
He ran his tongue alongside the fleshy organ, the blood pumping through the cock thrummed against his tongue - and it was warm, and almost welcoming.

  
It didn't take long for Jamie to respond. Almost immediately, he was groaning from the bottom of his throat, and was pushing his fingers through the hair atop Tyler's head. He just let his hand sit there, not even doing anything. Tyler was having to really remotely on the sounds that Jamie was making, and the connection between Jamie's cock and his own mouth to get off. His hands were busy helping with the blowjob, and there was nothing close enough to rub his own dick against.

  
Jamie must have sensed something because there was a tight grip on his hair, hair being yanked away from his scalped, and it made Tyler confused. Because why would Jamie want Tyler to go away from his dick? Wouldn't Jamie want more?

  
"Go for it. Go Tyler."

  
And Tyler tried, but the hand in his hair was stopping him from going forward. But he just had to try. He needed Jamie in his mouth. He had been yearning for this contact for so long, and now Jamie was disregarding what was basically an absolute need. Anyone would think that Jamie was not an actual human being, disregarding his own needs to come.

  
Tyler wanted to come right that second, and his hands were still out, wanting to clutch Jamie's dick in them, but Jamie's reach was better. His hand managed to push Tyler slightly out of reach. Not only was Tyler desperate, but he was embarassed. He really really wanted Jamie.

  
So the words came out of his mouth, and he blushed red, and it felt like the words echoed through the room. "Please, Jamie."

  
Tyler could whine Jamie's name all he wanted, but Jamie didn't want to give up his prize. He had waited since he was fourteen, when he originally got his message. He had been dreaming of this. He didn't want Tyler to take away all of his glory.

 

 

"You stay like this for me, and I'll give you something." Jamie had said, still holding Tyler away from him. Tyler was still on his knees, with all his sexual needs, and Jamie was denying him. This was almost everything that Tyler had feared.

  
Jamie left the room, and Tyler in it. He needed to think for a few minutes about what he was going to do about the situation. He knew that he had wanted to initiate it. He supposed that he had just taken a little too long. This time, he was going to have to follow in Tyler's footsteps, and he was going to do better than giving a surprise blowjob. Because he had lube in his bathroom cabinet, and he had a man willing to do whatever he wanted to have sex with him.

  
So he did just that, and he stripped off all of his clothes before he reentered the room to find Tyler exactly where he was before he left. He glowed with pride. Because Tyler was like that for him. Tyler was his, and Tyler was going to be his forever.

  
Tyler had seen the bottle clenched in Jamie's fist, and his eyes had widened comically. He had wanted sex, but he had never expected Jamie to want to move quite that fast. Jamie was supposed to be shy. He wasn't even supposed to own a bottle of lube, let alone bring it out when his soulmate boyfriend wanted to do something sexual for the first time.

  
And even when Jamie asked him to get on the bed and spread his legs for him, he hadn't expected warmth to come down on his hole. He hadn't expected Jamie to be flicking his tongue around there. Sure, he had just had a shower, and was definitely clean, but he had never thought of that. That was nothing like a blowjob. But Tyler couldn't say no, because it felt too good. The warmth entered him, and Jamie was inside of him. It wasn't his dick, but it was enough to feel amazing. It was enough to feel like he was finally where he wanted to be. Now, he was sure that it wouldn't matter what Jamie would do to him. He was sure that Jamie could fuck him with a damn stick and he wouldn't mind. Jamie could start shoving all size dildos and hell, fucking goalie pads up his hole, but it would be Jamie doing it, so he definitely wouldn't mind.

  
So for all the ways that it felt great to have Jamie inside of him, it felt terrible to have the tongue removed. But he was opened a little, and there wasn't nearly enough saliva to work as lubricant, so Tyler was glad that Jamie had found some, but he also didn't like the coldness of the lube touching where Jamie's warmth had just been.

  
"You're so good for me." Jamie had said.

  
Tyler had no words for Jamie. Everything just felt like so much. Every wish that he had had in recent time was being gratified. Instead, he voiced wordless noises. The kind that were likely to come from something pornographic.

  
Tyler writhed as two of Jamie's fingers slid within him, pushing him apart. That connection was just what he had been waiting for, and the calloused fingertips of his captain's hands pried apart his walls like nothing that he had ever felt before, and he was most definitely experienced in the area. He wouldn't be lying if he said that he was a slut for something like that, because he was definitely a full blown slut. He was just aching for Jamie to press them in deeper - to add more, or to add his dick.

  
He didn't get much dick because of hockey, but if he had to hope for one person in the world's dick, it would be Jamie's. Jamie just generally had one of the nicest bodies that Tyler had ever seen.  
A dick wasn't just a sexual organ - it was a source of energy. It brought power to the action that two people would enact together. The energy would flow through them both, and they would live through each other for those moments. There were not many times in life, that you got to live within your soulmate. Tyler and Jamie were both revelling in it. Everything was at ease, and they fit together, just as in Tyler's dream. He had been correct in many ways.

  
The way that Jamie looked at him, with those great doe eyes, that seemed to be always staring into his soul. That was one thing that he got right. He was glad, because every time he caught Jamie's eyes, he got even more flustered. You would think that you would get more flustered from the fact that the guy had digits up your ass, but alas, no.

  
Jamie finally did it, and positioned his hard cock at the entrance to Tyler's hole. Tyler certainly wasn't silent, with small whimpers escaping. He couldn't even beg in the state that he was in. He wanted to. He tried to make the words come out. He wanted Jamie to hear his 'please's in his rough sexed-up voice, and he wanted Jamie to return words that made him feel special. He wanted to feel special under his soulmate's grasp.

  
And Jamie pushed in- his girth feeling so much bigger than it looked. Both of them were in too much pleasure to consider the fact that there probably should have been a little more preparation done beforehand. Tyler was so tight against Jamie's cock that it was as though he had never had anything up there. Jamie knew different, though, because Tyler was taking it so well. There were no painful noises, and everything that seemed to come from Tyler screamed pleasure. The way that his hands grabbed at the sheets beside him, and the way that his breathing paused as soon as Jamie did something exciting.

  
And however much they wished that the pleasurable experience could last them for eternity, Jamie found himself releasing within Tyler- making a mess of the entire situation. Jamie was stoic in the way that he came, grunted slightly, and pulling out straight afterwards.

  
Tyler was not so stoic, with a much higher pitched moan leaving his throat, almost a wail, with his head tilted back in the way that only women in objectifying advertisements usually did.  
They had made a mess, but it was definitely a beautiful mess. They collapsed next to each other, and didn't say a word. It may have been the quietest sex that Tyler had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter Four

There was no special studies done on soulmate connections. There were people that claimed to know exactly what their soulmate was feeling, or people that claimed to actually be able to talk to each other in their minds. Of course, most of these usually turned out as absolutely false claims, but its not always easy to prove these things wrong, and sometimes the evidence just lends towards one side of the story, but doesn't make it an absolute.

Tyler wasn't expecting to suddenly be able to hear what Jamie was thinking during a game, and he wasn't really hoping for it, either. He had to listen to Jamie a lot as it was, even if Jamie didn't speak that often. Hockey was his own game, as well as the team's, and if he had to listen to Jamie describing the plays as they were going through them, he wouldn't be sure how to feel.

It was one thing to be mic'd up during play, but if someone was communicating to you through your head, who knew what could accidentally slip through.

But they didn't gain any of that, even if they did fantasize about it one night together, talking about how their hockey might be improved, if they could tell each other exactly where to put the puck, or where the puck needed to go to get past the goalie. If they could share exactly what the other one was feeling, as to whether they actually wanted to ride the puck to the goal, or if they felt that they wouldn't be able to slide it past the defenders. It was a decent dream until other circumstances were taken into account.

So even though they didn't get telepathy or telepathic empathy, Tyler brushed past Jamie before the first season game, and he felt a tingle run up his arm. He couldn't be sure what it was. It may have just been that kind of situation, where someone gets so close to you, but they only touch the hairs on your skin, making you shiver due to the tickle that had occurred.

He hadn't thought anything of the brush-by, and simply went about preparing for the game. His stick was bound in stick tape, and he was very prepared to get on the ice and kick some absolute butt.

He learnt something about soulmates when they were practicing the next day. They had a pretty quick turnover before their next game, so they needed to keep practicing. It was at one point that Jamie fell into the net, and hit his leg on the metal pole. There was really only so much that you could do about a heavy hit, and there was only so much that the padding could do, as well. The problem was that the padding needed to be light enough to skate quite fast in. This meant that the pole had felt excruciating, and although Jamie knew he would probably be okay to skate their next game, it would most likely leave quite a horrific looking bruise.

The problem was that Tyler was also on the ice during that practice, and he was on the other side, doing some drills with a couple of the other guys whilst Jamie and a couple of others were practicing on their shootouts. He heard the impact with the metal, and it was a rather loud impact. The pain came near after. Most people must have been confused when he fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

Two of their players were down on the ice. Their captain, and another star forward. It wasn't looking good, but they were helped up by others and taken to seats nearby. There were trainers and whatnot that all came rushing to where the two players had fallen, and everyone was looking understandably confused. Tyler and Jamie had both kept their messages hidden. No one even knew that they were soulmates, and no one had heard of this happening. Was their pain all of a sudden linked? It must have been due to the soulmate thing, but could it be something else? Were the stories of soulmate connections more than just the words appearing on your skin? Was there something more and magical hidden behind the words that marked their skin.

The pain abided quickly, although they both still clutched their legs beside each other.

"I don't know what this is, Jamie, but I think you should be careful, and not put me in any pain, yes?" Tyler had said a little sarcastically, but also kind of seriously, looking at his soulmate with wide eyes.

"I don't know why this would help anyone. Fuck." Jamie shook his head. It was probably going to take some getting used to.

The pain had calmed down for both of them. It seemed that it may have gone away a little quicker because of their connection, but they had no way to test that, and it seemed like it could have been a little bit placebo. Tyler had definitely seen TV shows where kind of supernatural creatures shared their pain or whatnot so that people could heal quicker. This wasn't some supernatural bullshit YA TV show.

Tyler wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder, and sighed. "It felt amazing with you, but fuck I'm kind of regretting consummating this."

Jamie looked a little hurt. Of course he would think unearned pain was worth it to be with your soulmate. He who had dreamed of his soulmate since he was a child.

"Do you know that I didn't get my message until July?" Tyler asked. It was probably time to come clean now.

But Jamie didn't understand. "What? July when?"

Tyler shook his head, acknowledging that Jamie had never heard of something like this before. "This year, Jamie."

It obviously surprised Jamie, who looked down at Tyler's forearm with confusion filling his eyes. "Tyler, you're twenty-one..."

He nodded. "I've waited so long for you to come to me, Jamie."

Jamie leaned in and kissed Tyler on the mouth. They had both waited, and they had both suffered in many different ways, but they were also both very glad to have each other in that moment, starting a great season of hockey, they knew that it was going to feel so good playing with each other.

"What are we going to do if something happens during a game, and one of us is injured? Everyone is going to find out that we're soulmates. People will know that I hid my arm the entire time. That I had no message. Boston found out, before." Tyler swallowed loudly.

"I don't know, Tyler. I don't think we would be able to hide it."

"I think that's why they traded me."

"The Stars definitely won in the trade, trust me." Jamie said, pushing his tongue between Tyler's lips for yet another sloppy kiss.

They played the Winnipeg Jets soon after the bruised thigh incident, and they felt the connection between themselves. The way that Jamie had swung the puck around to allow Tyler to put the slap shot easily into the net, flinging it past the goalie into the top right hand side of the goal, followed by the horn signifying that Dallas was successful in gaining their first goal for the game.

Tyler was skating with the puck towards the net, he was going along the boards, but there seemed to be noone in sight. There were no jets following him closely, and it seemed as though he was going to be able to get a free shot right at the net. But almost out of nowhere, the Jet's captain hit Tyler's right side, slamming him into the glass, and Jamie felt the air go out of his lungs, but he felt no pain as Tyler's head impacted with the glass.

Hockey was a contact sport, but that didn't meant that anyone wanted to get injured. People played because of the skill, and how it felt to get that puck into the back of the net, or watch your team get that puck to the back of the net. People played because when the final buzzer went, and your team's score was sitting even that little bit higher than the others, you rejoiced, and it didn't matter how cold or hard it was when you went down, because it was worth it to see the joy on your teammates faces, and that score on the board.

It shouldn't be surprising to see a teammate be checked so hard, but it never stopped making your heart jump. Jamie should have been prepared for it to occur to Tyler once they had finally realised they were soulmates. He should have realised that it would mean that his heart would jump twice as much, and that he would fear for his soulmates life twice and much, and although he cared for everyone on the team, he felt as though his life was going to disappear if Tyler couldn't stand up, or if he was going to be so far out of it for weeks. Tyler  _ needed  _ to be okay.

If it was another team mate, Jamie probably would have dropped his gloves and started throwing punches at the guy on the other team's captain, but it was Tyler, and he just wanted to make sure that Tyler would be okay, because he was lying on the ice for just that little bit too long, and it was not making Jamie feel comfortable to watch his soulmate like that.

They had established that Tyler could feel Jamie's pain. He had had a ghost pain in his thigh, seeming just as painful, even though he wouldn't be sporting the bruise on that part of his leg, like Jamie already had, the purple seeping to the surface of the skin. But Jamie felt guilty, because there Tyler was, clearly in pain, lying on the cold, hard ice, and Jamie couldn't feel a thing. Was something off? Was this going to require intense googling, because neither of them had any idea about what was going on as it was, and it was just getting weirder.

And it wasn't right because Tyler shouldn't be getting injured so close to their first season. Jamie felt like he was letting him down as his new captain. He rushed to Tyler's aid as quickly as he could deem possible. Even though he cared so much for Tyler, he couldn't jeopardise his team, although it killed him to sit there on the edge of his seat, waiting for gameplay to be paused.

Tyler was carried off of the ice on a stretcher, but Jamie couldn't decide whether or not to follow. They were in the middle of the game, and although they already had a few goals in the game, if they were down two good players, it would be easy for the Jets to get back. Jamie followed. It was the third period, and they were up. He just held his fingers crossed that it would stay that way as he made his flash decision, and went to make sure that his soulmate would stay alive.

He looked at Tyler, who was awake, but was not moving a muscle. He lay quietly where the trainers were all prodding at him, shining lights into his eyes to try and test whether or not he had a concussion. They were moving all his body parts, trying to see where he was injured, but he was just too far out of it to care. He was groaning in pain, but no one could tell if it was for any particular reason. Mostly, everyone was just looking at Tyler with worried eyes. All Jamie could do was watch and hold his hand.

Jamie never realised that someone could become so important to you, so quickly. It might not have been love at first sight, but it was pretty much love at first hockey. Their messages proved it.

They managed to hold out in their win against the Jets, but Jamie couldn't cheer too much with the team, and they all came rushing in to make sure Tyler was okay, as well. No one liked to see their teammate drop to the ground and not get back up by themselves.

Jamie knew the questions were going to come. He was going to be absolutely bombarded. This is what they had spoken about - what they had been worried about. Should they tell the truth? Or should he just say that he was playing the part of the worried captain and best friend?

* * *

All that he could do for the entire night was wonder about Tyler's condition. They had told him to go home, and Tyler had been carted off to the hospital to be checked over by people that had a little more experience in the area of medicine that a couple of hockey trainers. So there Jamie was, wondering if perhaps what had happened was his fault.

Was it his fault that Tyler had taken such a bad check beneath his captaincy? How much could he do, as a captain, to avoid such a thing occurring? And what if there was something there, in their connection that could have meant that the situation could have been avoided? What if the connection was the reason why it happened? Why wasn't Jamie feeling the impact, as well? Where was their true connection hiding?

Jamie couldn't keep his mind off of Tyler by doing mindless bullshit, so he actually had to do some thinking, and it wasn't like he was studying part time so that he could have a career post-hockey, and it wasn't like he was trying to learn a language, or anything. So, what could Jamie do other than googling soulmates all night.

He managed to venture into all corners of the internet. He found articles that probably shouldn't have even been written, they were just so wrong. The fact about the internet was that anyone was allowed to publish anything, and they could pretend to be whoever they wanted. They could easily, and cheaply buy a .org website address, and post things under the guise that they were a doctor from Finland. So there he was, sifting through the trash, when he actually came across something noteworthy. It wasn't anything that mentioned past lives, string connections, or familial ties. In fact, it probably caught Jamie's eye because the article mentioned professional sport bonds.

_ Professional sporting players can often undergo the connection in which they are soulmates. This is considered a romantic bond, as with any other soulmates. Therefore, this bond is not purely to do with their chosen sport, although sport may have a contributing factor. The chance of this increases when the sport is a team sport. This has occurred in sports such as American football, football/soccer, ice hockey and many other sports. _

_ The reason why this is considered a romantic connection is due to the fact that all of the relationships reported under this situation still considered themselves sexually intertwined, or at least attracted, and on the verge of a sexual relationship. _

_ People often consider the stories of special abilities occurring in the biology of soulmate connections, and message partners. Most of these have not been proven, and studies under these cases are rare. However, these cases  _ could  _ possibly prove to be real, given the lack of evidence for the cause of message partnership as it is. This means, that the stories of abilities such as telepathy, empathy, and other common stories, could often be truthful, and not the lies people who have not experienced this things often assume them to be. _

_ The reason why these two things are being discussed is that the connection of these sports bonds, and these abilities could be related. Often people with bonds that play on the same sports team as their message partner experience increased connection with their teammates, even the ones that are not a part of the partnership. Could this be considered a skill, or could it just be a symptom of happiness, due to the fact that two of the teammates are soulmates, and therefore must get along well? _

_ However, could the link between the message partners, or their sports connection just be considered an ability that is just far more common than any other? The stories of the message partners being able to sense where their partner is, would relate to a message partner playing a sport, knowing where their message partner is on the field. Could this mean that teams that have soulmated pairs on them have an advantage? If this theory gets proven results, instead of just being a theory, could this change the future of sport? _

_ If these other abilities also existed, could this mean that sports teams could also gain the advantages that they offer? Does this mean, that there could already be a team out there where the captain is talking telepathically to their star striker on how to play the ball so that it lands directly in the net when they need it to? Does this mean that perhaps that star forward, and that wall of a defenseman are working together to get those pucks into the net, perhaps using only their minds? What other abilities could these sporting teams be gaining from the possibility of this actually existing? _

The article was interesting, yet Jamie could still not find any mention of any message pairing that had a similar ability to he and Tyler. If the abilites were true, then they probably had a rarer one. The only problem there was that they also had no way to find out if there was something wrong with the connection. Because judging from the things that had occurred in the recent history, if Jamie was going to get hurt, Tyler was too. However, if Tyler was going to get hurt, Jamie was going to be completely fine, albeit a little scared, because who wants to see their soulmate unresponsive, even though conscious, laid across the ice?

So he kept googling. It was late, but google was the only thing that was keeping his worrisome thoughts at bay. If it meant that he was watching ridiculous amounts of YouTube videos on hockey conspiracies and possible soulmates in the NHL, then that was okay. As long as Tyler didn't pop up on the screen, he was fine. At least, that was what he told himself, as his brain rotted away to mush, and he felt like his eyes were turning into actual glass.


	6. Chapter Five

Jamie was finally able to see Tyler, but so was everyone else from the team. There was also the problem with recognition, and Jamie absolutely hated the fact that people could recognise him and bother him when he was just trying to go to the hospital in an attempt to see if his soulmate was okay.

The team arrived in small groups almost at the same time as Jamie, which meant he got absolutely no alone time with Tyler. There was no way that they could discuss what they were going to say about the incident, and their possible relationship to each other. To anyone, it would be clear by Jamie's reaction, what was going on between the two of them. However, some people were oblivious, and it was possibly that the public could stay oblivious, too.

Except, the worry that the team were showing towards Tyler was shortlived, as he was laughing almost straight as soon as they walked through the door at Jason Demer's jokes, and was shooting smiles towards everyone in the team.

Of course, this meant that the elephant in the room would not stay the elephant in the room for very long. Of course it would be Jordie to be the first person to bring it up. As they crowded around Tyler's hospital bed, Jordie lay his arm around Jamie's shoulders, breathed in heavily, and then spat out the question that he had obviously been yearning to ask. "Segs here is our buddy, bro, why didn't you de-glove and knock that douchebag right out?"

Jamie squinted in his direction, and decided he would pointedly ask, "Well, why didn't you?" right at the same time that Tyler sighed and said "we're soulmates."

Every single eyebrow in the room was raised and sitting upon their foreheads. Each and every person was standing with their jaw dropped, aside from Tyler, who was shrugging at Jamie's confused expression. Jamie thought that they were going to have to discuss it. He thought that he was going to have to convince Tyler to tell the team, for the good of both the team, and their relationship. Apparently, Tyler had other ideas.

Once he got over it, Jordie slapped him on the arm and shook his head. "Firstly. What? Secondly, when the fuck were you going to tell me? I'm your fucking brother, Jamie."

Jamie just shrugged, and took Tyler's hand in his own. He didn't have to hide now, and he really wanted to be touching Tyler in that moment, because Tyler was his soulmate, and they both needed each other's comfort in that moment, and after the events of the previous night.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but at least we have each other, the team, and kick ass hockey skills." Tyler grinned. Only Tyler could grin so much when he had been admitted into hospital, literally the night before, because of an injury.

Shocked faces turned into smiles, and if their relationship was a movie, it would fade out into the credits and some Chicagoan pop band's music would start playing over the top of the rolling writing and the black background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one! May be a sequel at SOME point in my life, but tata for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You probably haven't noticed me in this fandom before because I'm new here! I am also an Australian who knows very, very little about Ice Hockey. I also need to stop getting obsessed with sports people - Note: during the Olympics I wrote Michael Phelps fanfic, am I proud? No.
> 
> Anyway, as I said, I am Australian. If there is ANY facts off, at all, let me know. My knowledge is from google and also other fanfictions. This includes if I've accidentally called a sweater a jumper - because I did that and had to correct it. Canadians call them sweaters, right?
> 
> Feedback in the form of kudos, comments, bookmarks & subscribing is absolutely amazing and I love you all. I've written a bit more of this already, so you may see that tomorrow!


End file.
